The present invention is directed to a liquid-resistant membrane, particularly to a multilayer liquid-resistant membrane, and more particularly to a multilayer liquid-resistant membrane that can be used as a containment membrane.
In various types of environments, containment systems are used to prevent contaminants or other undesired materials from contacting a ground source and/or being absorbed into the ground. For example, in the fracking industry, the region about a well or potential well is commonly covered by a containment membrane to prevent fracking liquids and other materials from contaminating the area about the well.
These containment membranes are typically in service for approximately four to six months during the drilling phase. Upon conclusion of drilling, the membranes are commonly damaged and are removed because of use and abuse after removal of the drilling rigs and associated equipment. Another membrane (typically similar to the first) is installed prior to the fracking phase. It is also commonly in place approximately four to six months, then removed.
Containment membranes are typically laid upon a rough stone prepared site and are designed to be puncture resistant from the bottom side so that sharp rocks and/or debris underneath the containment membrane do not easily puncture the membrane. Generally, the containment membrane needs to be durable enough to withstand heavy equipment being driven and/or moved on the containment membrane.
The types of prior art containment membranes fall into two varieties. The first variety is a modified tarpaulin material that is thin and composed of a thermoplastic material with a light reinforcement. The reinforcement material is thicker than the thermoplastic material. This type of containment membrane is considerably cheaper to purchase and install, but does not have the necessary durability to remain in place through the drilling and fracking phases. These containment membranes are typically removed and replaced between the two separate operations (e.g., drilling and fracking). The second variety of prior art containment membrane utilizes a non-woven fabric above and below the thin waterproofing material. The fabric below the waterproofing material acts as the puncture resistant layer to prevent rock penetration. The fabric layer above the waterproofing material is used to provide slip resistance. These two fabric membranes get heavy when wet and, over time, absorb contaminating material. The fabric material located above the waterproofing material is also difficult to clean. Both fabric layers are thicker than the thin waterproofing material.
In view of the current state of the art of containment membranes, there remains a need for a containment membrane that is durable enough to remain in place during drilling and fracking phases (to eliminate the delay and cost of replacement), has a slip resistant top surface (which top portion of the containment membrane does not absorb liquids), and can be relocated (e.g., moved from one site to another).